


Moonlit Dusk, Burning Dawn

by Blackstarodysseus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, god AU, vldshipexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarodysseus/pseuds/Blackstarodysseus
Summary: He was the day. He was the night. Opposites of the great spectrum. Two deities that swapped places, never to linger for too long lest the celestial bodies they controlled begin to clash and disrupt the infinite cosmos. One with burning red wings to match the blazing hot sun, the other coal black that mirrored an endless abyss. They were the very foundation of the circadian rhythm.For @flashedarrow on Tumblr





	Moonlit Dusk, Burning Dawn

He was the day. He was the night. Opposites of the great spectrum. Two deities that swapped places, never to linger for too long lest the celestial bodies they controlled begin to clash and disrupt the infinite cosmos. One with burning red wings to match the blazing hot sun, the other coal black that mirrored an endless abyss. They were the very foundation of the circadian rhythm.

Shiro brought the cool relief of the night after the sun warmed the planet through the day. Keith rose the sun to chase away the lingering shadows of the night. It was a beautiful, but tragic harmony that kept them apart. But it didn’t  _ have _ to be that way.

Night was waning and Shiro began his descent back to the temple they shared, having spent his time out flying amongst the stars, always collecting more of them on his wings as he traveled. It was about time to wake up his partner so he could raise the sun after a calming, cool night.

What he didn’t expect was to see the fellow deity already awake and sitting on the roof of the shrine, eyes turned skyward as he stared up at the millions of stars that still dotted dark skies. Keith saw him and greeted him with a chirping call before lifting off of the roof to meet him in midair.

“Keith? You’re already up? Did you get enough sleep?” He felt the smaller god latch onto him and snuggled into his chest, his added weight being of little consequence when his own wings were so large and powerful.

“Of course I did. I just wanted to spend a little more time together.” He placed a soft kiss over his lips before playfully pushing off of him, his eyes sparkling as he took in the immense view of the other’s wings, more stars glittering on his feathers in quiet harmony. “I missed you a lot.”

“It’s only been twelve hours.” Shiro landed with a soft gust of wind, his wings folding back and resting after keeping him afloat all through the night.

“Yea, that’s ten hours too many….” Keith insisted, landing beside him and going right back to snuggling against him as they sat down.

It wasn’t much longer until Keith was pulling him over onto his side so they could actually cuddle. He purred as Shiro’s arms wrapped around his midsection and pulled him flush against his body, their chests pressing together and legs tangling.

They laid there in comfortable silence as time ticked on. Having done this cycle for millennia, it was easy to tell when it was edging onto the appropriate time for the sunrise, and that time was coming far faster than either of them wanted.

“Keith….you need to raise the sun…”

“Mmmph… _busy_.” Keith buried his face against Shiro’s neck and clung to his shoulders like a petulant child, trying to will away the fact that they would soon have to part and he’d have to suffer another twelve hours before he could bask in Shiro’s affection as the moon rose again in the evening.

“Keith…c’mon. I don’t want to have to part either, but we can’t just ignore our duties.”

“I’ll raise the sun, but I want to stay like this for longer afterwards.” He muttered, slowly lifting a hand from where he had been clasping onto Shiro.

It was with raw power and ethereal strength that Keith raised the sun with one hand, whilst the other clung to his partner with a softness that was only ever seen by Shiro. And once the sun was on the rising path, the same hand was placed back on his shoulder and Keith nestled close to him with a content hum, basking in his warmth.

_‘Well, another few minutes won’t hurt….’_ Shiro thought with a tender smile as he held Keith, the twinkling of the stars drowned out as the sky lightened with the rising sun. He closed his eyes for just a moment, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

The new light was soon spilling over the trees and casting its warm glow over the terrain. And as it ascended, the rays shone down on the two lovers, glaring against Shiro’s closed eyes and waking him up from a very light slumber. He looked up, a twinge of shock running down his back as he realized he hadn’t yet lowered the moon and the two celestial bodies were inhabiting the sky at the same time and slowly slipping closer.

“I need to leave now, Keith. I’ll see you in the evening.” He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t know what would happen if he and the moon stayed out any longer.

“No. Please stay.” Keith held on tight, refusing to let him budge just yet.

“I don’t know if I should. The moon….” Shiro looked up again, growing more panicked as it drew closer to the sun, almost looking like it was about to collide.

“ _What?”_ Keith grouchily lifted his head from where he had been resting it on the other god’s chest, purple eyes flickering above them as the light started to almost wane.

He felt a tinge of unease as the moon drew closer to the sun, also worrying about a collision. No, it wasn’t that. The moon was slipping in front of the sun, slowly beginning to cover its light.

“Shiro, love. Are you seeing this too?” He nudged him, wrapping his arms around his bicep and sitting up to get a better view. “It’s gorgeous.”

Shiro already had his head turned to the sky, watching the eclipse slowly unfold before their eyes. It was indeed beautiful and something he had never seen. He had always thought that being out past his time would create chaos and disrupt the balance. But no, it seemed fairly benign, aside from the moon gradually blocking out more of the sun’s light.

Looking up for another moment longer, he directed his attention back on Keith, who still looked absolutely spellbound. He smiled down at him before rolling over top of him, playfully blocking his view.

“Shiro…” Keith tried peeking around him, huffing as the moon god kept moving in his line of sight. “What are you doing?”

“Imitating the moon. And blocking out my precious sun~” He raised his eyebrows as he glanced back at the eclipse before he turned back to Keith and smothered him in a flurry of kisses.

Keith blushed, kissing him back and throwing his arms over Shiro’s broad shoulders after lightly bonking him on the head for being a sappy dork as always. Shiro smiled into the kiss, brushing his hand up Keith’s side, sucking on his lower lip softly. Keith clung to him tighter, moving into his touch and parting his lips so they could make out as the eclipse went on above them.

They often hadn’t had the time to enjoy a more passionate kiss such as this, their duties limiting them to only quick chaste pecks before they had to part to continue the cycle. And as such, arousal began to make itself known. Shiro acted on it first, stroking his fingers along the sun god’s inner thigh before starting to gently rub. The raven broke the kiss so he could whimper softly when Shiro moved further in, caressing the growing bulge hidden away in his clothes.

By now, all that was left of the sun’s light was a vibrant ring as the moon slid completely in front of it, blocking the rest of its light and cloaking the area in an evening like light.  _ Mood lighting. _ As Shiro thought about this, Keith was already making a move of his own, sliding his slender leg up and slowly rubbing it against his crotch.

“K-Keith?”

“I’ve been…wanting to do this with you for awhile, Takashi.” Keith admitted with a shy glance past the god, his cheeks tingeing pink as he pressed his leg against his groin. “We…never had time to do this kinda thing.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, looking back toward the eclipse again. It would take some time for the moon to uncover the sun just as it had covered it up. A gentle smile spread over his face and he kissed Keith’s red cheeks. “I think we finally have the time to.”

“Really?” Keith’s blush grew two shades brighter, his violet eyes gazing up at Shiro’s face, watching as he pulled away from kissing his cheeks.

Shiro nodded serenely, connecting their lips again with a gentle groan. As they kissed, the two gods began to peel off their clothing, baring themselves to each other for the first time, their tongues playing gently between their mouths. Shiro’s hand continued to gently rub at Keith’s crotch as it was uncovered, running his fingers over the shaft and coaxing him to full hardness. Keith returned the favor, moving his leg so he could reach down and do the same, shaky breaths leaving his nose at how easily he was worked up from the moon god’s gentle touch, and the way Shiro was reacting to his own touch, growing harder and thicker.

“We’re….probably gonna need something to make this….easier.” Keith bucked his hips up as Shiro rubbed a soft circle against his entrance, his other hand wrapping around both of their cocks.

“I think there’s some scented oil in the temple. Some humans left it as an offering not too long ago.” The moon god replied, starting to get up so he could swoop in and retrieve it before joining him again on the roof.

The bottle looked small in his hands and he popped it open with a flick of his thumb, bringing it up to his nose to smell it. It had a slightly floral scent, nothing too overpowering and upon dribbling some into his hand as a test, it seemed like it would work. Keith shifted a bit, sitting up on his elbows as he drew in the scent, finding it to be relaxing as he slumped back down on the roof with a nod in agreement.

The moon god coated his fingers liberally in the oil, warming it up before slowly spreading Keith’s legs again, sliding a trail down from his balls to his ass. The first finger slid in and Keith was already groaning and moving his hips down into the feeling, breath hitching as the digit gently swirled around inside him in little circles. Shiro would stop, applying more to his fingers before going back to prepare the young god further, actually thrusting softly as he stretched him.

“M-More…Takashi…” Keith would beg when simply one finger wasn’t enough, his back arching when Shiro complied and slipped a second finger alongside the first, thickening the penetration. It continued for a bit until Keith started to squirm, panting out. “N-Need you…inside.”

Shiro carefully removed the three fingers he had been gently thrusting inside of Keith, reaching off to the side for the bottle again. He lined himself up after slicking down his erection with more of the oil, the first push drawing out a groan from both of them, Keith’s wings fluttering open in pleasure at the slow sinking feeling of Shiro’s cock slipping inside him at last.

The inward stretch as Shiro pushed in, the way his cock throbbed inside of him and filled him a deep warmth that rivaled the sun and the thought that he was  _ undoubtedly _ , and  _ meant to be  _ Shiro’s. Keith was sure he couldn’t get enough even when Shiro’s large cock was completely sheathed. It had been so easy for him to slip deep inside, aided by the slickness of the oil.

The two gods sat there, relishing in the deepest of connections, staring into each other’s eyes in that peaceful, perfect moment. And then, Shiro began to move, softly at first but even the tiny thrusts were enough to have Keith wrapping his legs around his hips already. Fuller thrusts began weaving into the short and sweet ones that sent tingles through his body, the fuller ones drawing actual sparks of hot pleasure that had Keith tightening around him in rapture.

“Shi-..ro~” Keith reached up and clung to his shoulders, moaning softly as his cock rubbed inside of him with each thrust. “S-So….good.” He tried pushing himself down farther against his dick, whining when it didn’t make the feeling any deeper. And oh, how he wanted it to be. He wouldn’t have minded it if Shiro ended up splitting him clean in half.

“Easy, Keith. I don’t want to hurt you.” Warm hands caressed his thighs and Keith slowly relaxed, no longer pressing down so hard against Shiro’s hips. There was no need to speed things up. No, they should be focused on enjoying their time like this.

Shiro shifted his hips and the pitched gasp that left the raven’s lips as the angle was changed could be easily described as beautiful, his back arching off of the roof, his wings kicking up a faint breeze. In that little angle change, Shiro’s cock stroked along his prostate at last, the head coming to a delightful rest against the gland.

Keith squirmed with a muted groan as Shiro began moving again, actually thrusting against his prostate and causing his body to tighten around him each time and tremble. The pace gradually increased, and with it, how loud Keith was and how fiercely he clung to his counterpart and partner like the universe was liable to drag them apart at any second and ruin this special moment for them.

Fortunately, the powers that be saw no reason to intervene and the pair were able to continue. For several minutes, the eclipse lasted as the two deities poured out all their love and devotion, their bodies entwined and connected in a beautiful union they had long desired.

At last, Keith was unable to hold back and his cum would arc through the air with a trembling, loud moan, splattering against his chest as he could no longer resist the pressure building up in his pelvis. Shiro was only seconds behind him and his wings snapped open as he emptied into the sun god with his own husky moan; the duo clinging to each other as the aftershocks sent open trembles through their worn, but still so energized bodies.

As they laid there, the moon slipped away from obstructing the sun, allowing the warm rays to shine down on them; the promise of a new day and a blossoming relationship that would continue to grow for the entirety of their immortal existence. Sun and moon; opposites of the great spectrum, but nothing so trivial could stand in the way of smoldering love and unending devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a long time coming, it feels like, but I am so glad I stepped out of my comfort zone to try writing for an exchange.


End file.
